Carlisle & Esme: The Change
by JoKatsRule
Summary: A short, one-chapter story. My take on what happened when Carlisle changed Esme. K rating. Hope you enjoy it! :-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have heavy writer's block with "Carlisle & Esme: Love Bites When You're A Princess", so I'm going to write a quick, one-chapter fanfiction about my take on what happened when Carlisle changed Esme. Enjoy! :-D**

_~Carlisle's Point Of View~_

Esme Platt was lying on a hospital bed, unconcious. It was surprising, I knew her as a happy sixteen-year-old girl.

But, here she lay, an unconcious, grown woman. I was stalling, trying to bring my mind away from what I knew I had to do.

But would it be right?

She obviously jumped off that cliff intentionally. Did she _want _to die?

But, even if she did, I would be saving her life. Just like Edward.

Only, Edward was dying of disease, he had no say in it. But Esme, she threw herself off the cliff by her own will.

Would it be right? Would it be right? Would it be right?

The same question haunted my mind until the decision hit me like a bolt of lightning.

I _needed _to do this. If I let this beautiful creature die, I'd wallow in pity and blame for the rest of my lifetime. It would never end.

_Carlisle, what if you can't stop?_

The voice of my mind asked.

_Carlisle, you need to do this. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't._

The voice of my heart spoke up. That struck something.

This was a decision between mind and heart.

My mind went with the most obvious questions to stop me, but my heart told the honest truth. The truth that would make my decision.

I inhaled deeply, and leaned in to Esme's ear.

"I'm so sorry." was all I could muster up to say. She stirred a bit, and I knew it was time.

I craned down, and bit down into her neck.

It felt so wrong and so right at the same time. I was made to drink blood, but it was going against my nature.

_Stop. Stop, Carlisle._

This time my mind and my heart spoke at the same time. It brought me back to reality, and I pulled away immediately.

Esme was still unconcious, but her heart and pulse rates were getting faster by the second. After a few minutes of watching her, pity and sadness filled me enough to remove the taste of her blood.

It pained me to see her in this state, but I knew it was for the best. Everything would be alright in the end. She would be alive, and we would go our seperate ways. That pained me even more.

Could I possibly be falling in love with Esme Platt? The same question flooded me.

I soon came up with the same answer: I was in love with her.

I had always felt that it was wrong for a vampire to even befriend a human, let alone fall in love with one. But, technically, she was no longer a human. So, I suppose that wouldn't be a problem.

_~3 Days Later~_

I hadn't stopped thinking about Esme since I bit her. And, 3 days later, her beautiful eyes fluttered open.

"Dr. Cullen?"

**Yay! Everything turned out alright! :-D**

**I originally made this a quick, easy, one-shot, but if you think I should make another chapter, tell me! :-)**

**Here's my playlist for this:**

**Twilight The Score CD:**

**Track 1- How I Would Die**

**Track 19- In Place Of Someone You Love**

**Track 8- The Most Dangerous Predator**

**Track 14- Bella's Lullaby**

**Track 21- Edward At Her Bed**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been a while since I've posted, but I'm in the hospital. After days of begging, my Mom finally cracked and brought me my laptop. So here's the next chapter, straight from my hospital bed! :D**

"Dr. Cullen?" Esme asked softly.

Her voice was deeper and louder than I remembered. Well, I remembered her as a happy sixteen-year-old, so that was bound to change.

"Call me Carlisle, my dear." I said, kissing her hand. She sat up and smiled shyly.

"Where am I? Why am I in the hospital?" she asked urgently, taking in her surroundings. This was completely to be expected.

"You jumped off a cliff. Do you remember anything?" I asked quietly. She thought for a while.

"No. I can't remember anything." she said disappointedly. I sighed, and readied myself to deliver the big news.

"Why does my throat burn so much?" she asked before I could speak.

"That is because you are a vampire now." I explained. I honestly thought she would scream, or yell, or get scared, but she remained calm.

"I-I'm a...a vampire?" she asked. I nodded, and she exhaled deeply. I waited for the scream, or scared moment, but it never came. She slumped back against the wall, and was deep in thought.

"Oh. Okay." she sounded very calm, and steady. I stared at her for a moment before snapping out of it.

"I expected you to get frightened." I mused, shocked. She looked up and shook her head. We locked eye contact, and didn't break it for minutes on end. Her piercing red eyes, a bit scary, yet beautiful at the same time, pressured me to tell her the truth.

"I love you, Esme." I muttered, still staring into her eyes. When the words escaped my mouth, I snapped out of it, only just then realizing what I said.

It's not that I was worried about telling her, I was worried about her reaction, and if she loved me, too.

After a shocked silence, without breaking eye contact, she finally spoke.

"I love you, too, Carlisle." she answered in the same tone as mine. I sighed in relief, and we both grinned hugely.

"So, what do vampires do?" she asked after a while. It snapped me back to reality.

"Well, we have inhuman speed, strength, and beauty." I explained, and she nodded. And we were back to the uncomfortable silence.

"Would you like to come to my home?" I asked after a while. She nodded, and smiled. And we took off for home.

**YAY! I would make it longer, but I'm sore like bloody hell. The doctor came in and started talking to me, and I didn't notice until she tapped on my shoulder LOL. I must admit, being in the hospital has its perks: good food! Review please, and tell me if I should keep going! :D**


End file.
